


Loki's Pregnant!

by GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki/pseuds/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's pregnant with Thor's baby!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Pregnant!

"Brother, why have you been hiding from me?" Thor demanded.

Loki flushed, turning away from the older god. "I have not been well."

It was quite clearly true. The trickster was far paler than his normal, sweating and slightly green looking. Also, he was dressed in far larger clothes than necessary.

"It has been three months. Three months since I took you to my bed. Are you regretting us? I must know."

"No. I am not. I've been sick the whole time. Please. Leave me be. I feel as if I might lose my breakfast." Lurching away from the god of thunder, Loki puked into the trashcan, clutching at the huge thing in an effort to keep his feet.

"Brother!" Thor ran to his beloved, wrapping his arms around him in a gentle but supportive hug. His huge hands cradled a rounded belly like a preg-. "Y-you're pregnant?"

Loki struggled to get away, tears filling his eyes. "Y-yes…I am. I hope he will be a great son to his father…"

Thor's arms suddenly released him and Loki found himself on the floor. Gasping in pain, he held his belly as he looked up at his brother.

"W-who is the lucky father?" Thor's deep rumble held a trace of pain.

"W-what? You don't know? By the all-father, you're so stupid!"

The thunder god glared at the trickster. "I am not stup-"

"I'm carrying your son, you giant hammer-wielding idiot!" Loki yelled before whimpering in pain, turning to puke on the marbled floor. The shout echoed through the great hall, bouncing into the hallways, ensuring that the news would become public before long.

"W-what? My son?" Thor stared down, shocked into incoherent phrases.

"T-Thor…h-hurts." The pregnant trickster clutched at his belly, wanting the larger man's protective arms around him.

Staring worriedly, the blond gently picked up his lover, carrying him to his own chambers. "I shall call the midwife. Rest my beloved. I will return swiftly."

Kissing Loki's forehead tenderly, Thor left at a dead run, calling for the midwife. Minutes later he was running back, actually carrying her, as she was unable to go at his pace.

When he returned, he was met with the worst sight possible. Loki, as white as a sheet, the sheets at his groin bright with his blood. He was miscarrying and it was Thor's fault. He'd half-pushed Loki onto the ground.

"Get out of my way!" The midwife pushed Thor out of his own rooms, slamming the door behind him before rushing to Loki.

Thor paced, tears of worry streaking his cheeks. The midwife made a few calls for certain things and he'd always get them himself. She never let him get a glimpse of his love.

An hour later, she walked out, looking exhausted but happy. Finally.

"I-is he alright?"

"He's fine. So is the baby. Just, be careful Thor. You could have lost him today." With that, she left, disappearing down a small hall.

"B-baby? Can I come in?"

"Y-yes…these are your rooms." Loki's voice was weak and exhausted.

"Do…. you want me here?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I? Just c'mere…. M'tired but I want to cuddle with you first."

Smiling shakily, Thor hurried to his lover, crawling in beside him. The bloody sheets were burning in the fire, he noticed slowly.

"W-why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I was afraid you'd want me to end it. I already love him…" Loki smiled weakly, curling into the thunder god.

"I would never want that. I want to have children with you and to marry you. I have for years, baby."

"M-marry me?" The trickster's eyes were wide.

"That is…. if you want me?"

"Of course I want you!" Loki's eyes were glowing happily.

"Good baby! Now rest for me? I won't leave no matter what."

"Yes…resting…I love you Thor Odinsson."

"I love you too, Loki, beloved."


End file.
